The invention relates particularly to a process and apparatus for the accurate positioning and mounting of components to be connected at predetermined connection sites in the supporting structure of tracks for magnetic cushion trains. Connection elements in track supports are arranged in connection sites and dimensioned so that they can transfer the forces and moments occurring to the supporting structure. Once a track support is finished, the positions desired for the components to be connected are determined by measuring the support with regard to the location of the line.
During the development of a high-speed magnetic cushion train in the past years, from the planning stages to the application stage, magnetic cushion train tracks for the demonstration plant to the IVA 1979 in Hamburg and for the Transrapid Emsland pilot plant were executed and tested in operation. A high degree of accuracy is demanded in the positioning of the essential components of the tracks, taking into account the location of the line and also the loads working on the supports due to (magnetic levitation), driving, accelerating, braking, delevitating and dropping of the vehicle, which are to be received with a minimum of distortion.
The adjustment of the distance between the essential components and their position in space with regard to the location of the line by means of adjustable screw connections are known to some degree. The components to be connected are screwed in place once the track is erected at the location, and the setting is effected by means of measuring and adjusting the bolts, often at a considerable height and under difficult conditions. Unfavorable weather can disrupt the work considerably, and in winter the construction may even be discontinued completely.
This complex process was replaced by the process according to German patent 34 04 061 cited above. Herein the various track supports are equipped with the components to be connected precisely and without adjustment on location prior to their erection. They can be fixed at the respective storing place, e.g. an assembly bay, where a computer-controlled machining device drills and countersinks the connection element fixedly connected to the track support so that the components to be connected can be mounted precisely with the help of spacers and bolts and without adjustment. However, this process requires relatively complicated and complex machining equipment for the precise machining of e.g. track supports with a length of 30 m. Also, the known track constructions in which the connection elements are fixedly connected to the track section are complex and e.g the mounting of laminated iron elements for windings is complicated. Apart from German patent 34 04 061 we know a steel track for magnetic cushion trains also from German patent 34 12 401. The column-shaped welded connection elements of these steel tracks have the additional problem that the distortion occurring during welding, which cannot be eliminated entirely, results in a relatively major deviation of the connection surfaces for the components to be connected from the desired position which can then no longer be corrected.